


The Great Glee Re-Watch

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Glee Re-Watch and Companion Pieces [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, Glee Rewatch, More tags will be in the stories, Multi, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: I started rewatching the series and I have been taking prompts from the episodes. Each chapter is a different oneshot or drabble. The ratings range from G to M. Individual tags and warnings will be in the notes of each chapter. They reimaginings of moments, expanded scenes, and just straight up AUs. Each chapter is it's own entity, and the time periods are not chronological. I think I've made this summary vague enough.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Glee Re-Watch and Companion Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Being a part of something special, makes you special.”  
> Setting: Lima, Ohio. Canon to Season 1, Episode 1  
> Chapter Tags: Low Dialogue, No Pairing, Slightly Not Rachel Berry Friendly (but not really)

The alarm was blaring into Kurt’s ear early that September morning. This was it, the day of his Glee audition. He knew his chances of getting in were very high, since only 4 other kids signed up. One being that annoying girl, Rachel from his English class. But Kurt really wanted to be the star of Glee Club. 

The day continued on as normal, he got tossed into a dumpster, changed into his second outfit, was slushied, went on to outfit 3, and got to classes. At the end of his final class, he ran off to the back hallway of the auditorium for a vocal warm-up. He chose to ignore Rachel’s audition. She sang all of the time, no one wanted to listen. He did, however, hear Mercedes. She was amazing and Kurt hoped the two of them would share all the solos. Tina seemed nice enough, but her stutter and overall aggression may be her downfall. The biggest surprise for Kurt was Artie, a freshman with an amazing voice. Kurt hoped that age would be on his side for the male solos. 

Mr. Schuester told them all that day that they would be in the group and to be at the first meeting the next day after school. Kurt raced out to the parking lot to see his dad, waiting. 

“Dad! I made it into Glee club!” Kurt barely made it into the car before blurting out his good news.

“That’s great, Bud.”

“Finally, Dad. I get to be someone special at this school.” Kurt said quietly, looking out the window. He knew, then, that his life was about to change forever.


	2. T-t-tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tina's Stutter"  
> Setting: Lima, Ohio. Pre-Season 1  
> Chapter Tags: No pairing, AU Tina's backstory, Teasing

“Tina, you’re going to be late for your first day of high school!” 

Tina rolled out of bed, whining. Her parents were forcing her to attend McKinley High this year, instead of allowing her to stay on the Crawford Day path. She had gone to their middle school but when her family moved to Lima, they wouldn’t let her switch to being a boarding student. This meant that she would not only have to leave her friends, but she would have to attend a public school. She had spent the last 4 years getting to hide behind uniforms and conformity, but this time around, she had to figure out her own style, her own identity. She had used the summer to go shopping with her friend Maddie, trying to develop a new look. TIna had always liked black clothes. They hid all the baby fat that she still had yet to shed. Maddie suggested that she try for a goth look. 

“It’s all the rage right now in Toronto, Tina. We can get you some cool clip-ins, since your mom would never let you dye your hair, then we add a smokey eye look, and Tim Burton socks. Trust me, it will be so cool.”

“Mads, just because it’s cool in Canada, doesn’t mean it’s cool here.” Tina rolled her eyes. “Besides, Lima has like, more cows than people. I doubt anyone is cool, there.”

Eventually, Tina ended up agreeing with Maddie and now here she sat, clipping blue extensions into her hair and piled on her layers and accessories. Once her look was complete, she headed down to the kitchen to grab breakfast. 

“Tina, you look so scary.” Her mother said, but her tone was light. She had no desire to stifle her daughter’s creativity, as long as she kept her grades up. 

“You look very cool, darling.” Her dad was a bit more laid back in his parenting. “Just be nice to the other kids.”

Tina rolled her eyes, grabbed a bagel, and headed to catch the bus. Since she was starting on the first day of school as a freshman, it was comforting to know that no one would notice that she was new. That was until she got to her homeroom. 

“Ok guys, we have a new member of our McKinley family, Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina, why don’t you come up here and tell us about yourself.”

_Of course_ , Tina thought, _these kids have gone to school together since kindergarten and I didn’t_. As she stood to introduce herself, she got very nervous and her voice wavered. “H-hi. I’m T-tina. I’m from W-es-s-terville. A-and I-i-i-i…”

“Ta-ta-ta-day Junior!” A kid with glasses and an Afro yelled from the back of the room. 

“Jacob Ben Israel, go to Figgins!” The teacher scolded. “It’s ok Tina, you can sit down, I’m sure having a stutter is hard enough without having to be teased.”

Tina was shocked. First that the teacher stood up for her, since she was sure she saw the same teacher ignore a group of jocks toss another boy into a dumpster that very morning. But also she was shocked that the teacher thought she had a stutter, just because she was nervous. But as the day went on, the word had spread and soon everyone thought she had a stutter and they left her alone. If it meant that no one gave her trouble, she had no problem with faking a stutter the next four years. 

And she was doing a great job staying invisible, until she saw a sign up sheet. 

**THE NEW DIRECTIONS GLEE CLUB: AUDITIONS THURSDAY**


	3. Making a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Being an adult means having to make difficult choices. Sometimes you have to give up something you love…”  
> Setting: Season 4 after Kurt starts at NYADA  
> Chapter Tags: playful teasing, fluff, Sebastian is Isabelle's godson, established report

Kurt was exhausted. Between his 30 hours at the dinner and 30 hours at Vogue.com each week, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with his studies at NYADA. He was taking 6 courses instead of the average 4 so that he could catch up with the other students in his grade. He coped with the time restraints by studying at his desk or running songs and lines at the dinner during slow moments. But that didn’t really help Kurt feel any less worn down.

It was a quiet day at Vogue, Fridays after a launch usually were, and Kurt was sitting at his desk working on his Costuming 101 midterm project. He was so zoned in to his work, he didn’t notice someone leaving the elevator and walking directly over to him. 

“Hey, Hummel. Maybe you should get your nose out of your coloring books and do your job?” A voice sneered.

Kurt’s head shot up and his eyes went wide once he saw who was talking to him. “Sebastian? What are you doing here?”

“Wow, no ‘Welcome to Isabelle Wright’s office. How may I help you?’ Seriously, Hummel you are so unprofessional.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Welcome to Isabelle Wright’s office. How may I help you, Sebastian?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Now, if you could inform Isabelle that her favorite godson is here, I would appreciate it.” Sebastian flashed a smile at Kurt before sitting down on the edge of Kurt’s desk. 

“Off the desk, Smythe. I don’t want anything from your latest hookup to leak out onto my glass top.” Kurt sneered as he got up to head into Isabelle’s office. She had some issues with intercoms and preferred communicating face to face around the office.

“Sweet of you to assume I’d ever bottom.” Sebastian joked as he stood up from the desk.

“Sweet of you to assume I’d ever believe you were a top.” Kurt rolled his eyes before heading into Isabelle's office.

While Kurt was gone, Sebastian decided to snoop around Kurt’s office space. He’s attention rested on Kurt’s costume sketches. 

“Stop touching my stuff.” Kurt had returned and was trying to shoo Sebastian away from his project. 

“This is all really good.” Sebastian was being serious. 

“Gee, thanks, your reassurance is everything I could possibly want.” Kurt’s voice was sarcastic.

“I’m serious Kurt. You dress like a 19th century fop, but have a good design ethic. You should be doing this. Why are you at NYADA, anyways? You know singing like a 8 year old girl trapped in an 80 year old woman’s body isn’t really what gets someone on Broadway. So why spend all your money and your time on a school that will set you up for a career you never could have?”

“Can you please wait for Isabelle elsewhere?”

“All I’m saying, Hummel, is that you could actually do something in a fashion career. A degree, plus working here is a major foot in the door for the industry.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been telling him since he started here!” Isabelle had just walked out of her office and made her way to Sebastian, but directed her attention to Kurt. “He’s right Kurt. Not about your singing, that is lovely. But there are way more opportunities in the fashion world than in theater. You already have almost a year of experience in the marketing and journalism aspects from working here. And as I mentioned a million times before, your designs are inspiring. I don’t want to tell you what to do, but Vogue does have a scholarship for fashion students and a recommendation letter from me will ensure you get it.”

“Thank you, Isabelle, but musical theater is my dream.” Kurt was touched by his boss’ encouragement. 

Sebastian stepped forward and leaned onto Kurt’s desk. “Listen Hummel, you know I hate being nice to you, so I say this against my will but with absolute honesty. You are a better designer than half of the people that my mom forces me to be around. It’s what you should be doing. And besides, just because you don’t go to a fancy performing arts school, doesn't mean you can’t audition and take workshops. I can assure you that 70% of the people on broadway right now don’t have a degree in musical theater, hell a lot of them probably never even went to college at all. And if Isabelle’s recommendation isn’t enough, my mom would write one too. For some reason she loves you.”

“Julianne Smythe loves me?” Kurt’s heart raced at the idea that the established french couture designer felt so highly of him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, she loves me more.” Sebastian reassured.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Isabelle said with a wink. When she saw Sebastian’s affronted face, she laughed. “Oh don’t pout, I’m kidding Sebby.”

“My rude, godmother aside,” Sebastian side eyed her before turning back to Kurt, “I mean it when I say you should look into fashion design.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll think about it.” Kurt threw his arms up. “I guess I just feel so awful that my family has paid thousands of dollars for the short time I’ve already invested.”

“Well, that is why a scholarship is helpful. Also, a lot of schools offer equivalency credits. So the time you have worked here and even this costume design class you are in now may apply. Ultimately, the decision is yours. You’re an adult and one of the parts of being an adult is making the difficult choices. Sometimes you have to give up something you thought you loved, but maybe it isn’t your destiny. And like Sebastian said, theater isn’t going away.”

With that, Isabelle and Sebastian left to grab lunch. Kurt sat for a few minutes before he started googling different fashion design programs in New York.


	4. Boy, You Really Got Me Going (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kurt in 'Push It'" and "Kurt in Le Jazz Hot"  
> Setting: Season 3, shortly before Sebastian meets Blaine and Kurt.  
> Chapter Tags: Warblers being Warblers, Teenage Angst,Slightly Klaine unfriendly, Slightly Un-dapper thoughts, humor, unspoken attraction, Kurtbastian implications  
> 

Sebastian walked into the Warbler practice room to see the group of boys huddled around a laptop watching some video. As Sebastian got closer, he could hear the opening lyrics to the song ‘Push It’ by Salt n’ Pepa. He had no idea why anyone would be listening to that song outside of his parents. 

“What are you guys watching?” He asked and the group of boys jumped in surprise. 

Jeff paused the video, “We’re doing our research. We’re trying to figure out why Blaine and Kurt left Dalton just when we get another awesome singer. The three of you together would win us Nationals. But alas, Kurt left us for the New Directions and Blaine left us for Kurt.”

“Who is Kurt and why is he so great that Mr. Handsome decided public school would be better than the prestige and honor of Dalton?” Sebastian asked. He almost rolled his eyes because he knew that Dalton was nothing compared to European boarding schools, but for Ohio, it was the creme of the crop. 

“Kurt is Blaine’s boyfriend. He is a countertenor.” Nick explained, “a COUNTERTENOR Sebastian! Dalton hasn’t had that vocal edge in decades!” 

Sebastian was curious about who Kurt could be. This guy must be either a massive bitch or a massive hottie. “How great could this guy be, if you haven’t mentioned him yet? All you’ve ever bragged about was Blaine.”

“Look for yourself, Smythe.” Jeff moved aside enough to allow Sebastian to see the screen and hit play. “Kurt’s the one with the fanny pack”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  _ Who wears a fanny pack? _ But his thoughts were quickly silenced as he watched Kurt dance. The way his hips moved while still being such an obvious virgin, was almost a cruel joke. It wasn’t until he saw this Kurt guy crawling sensually across the floor that Sebastian even knew he was holding his breath. When the video ended it seamlessly moved to the next one. The group was performing Toxic by Britney Spears. Sebastian was a little surprised the school let either of these performances happen, and even more surprised to see that their teacher had joined them for this one. A fact he found quite a bit creepy. But quickly his eyes went right back to Kurt’s dancing. Sebastian had never before wished so badly to trade places with a bowler hat. Before another video could start, Jeff had hit pause again and turned to Sebastian. 

“See, we need Kurt.”

“Oh Jeffrey, my sweet summer child, while those were lovely performances, the only thing I learned from this is that the New Directions’ teacher is kind of a creep. Kurt’s not even singing in those videos.”

Jeff and Nick smirked at each other and Jeff scrolled through the playlist and clicked on a video that looked like a cheer routine. “Ok, you asked for it. The next two are just Kurt’s singing.” 

At first Sebastian was confused when he saw a marching band and cheerleaders. He thought this was supposed to be about New Directions. That was until he heard singing start and his jaw dropped.  _ Did he just growl? _ Sebastian felt a heat go through his body as he watched Kurt prance around looking way too hot in his uniform.  _ Since when do I have a thing for cheerleaders? _ The second video showed Kurt in a half male tuxedo, half feminized fringed suit. Sebastian immediately knew the song, Victor/Victoria was his Nana’s favorite musical and she constantly played the soundtrack. The way Kurt moved and sang was so fluid and seamless that it could only be described as beautiful. Kurt wafted through the highs and the lows, and showed full range in one note. It made Sebastian's pulse race and his palms sweaty. As the song led to a close and Kurt hit his final pose, Sebastian was sure he found his newest obsession. After a moment of silence, all Sebastian could say was, “Holy shit.” 

Thad gave Sebastian a knowing look. “I think we just got a new Kurt fanboy.”

“Relax, Thaddeus, I can just recognize and appreciate talent. He can dance and sing, but I highly doubt having someone as flaming as Kurt would ever give us an edge. Otherwise you would have had him featured while he was here.”

“We did. He sang a duet with Blaine.” Jeff said as he queued up the video of their regional performance from the previous year.

As Sebastian watched the performance of Candles, he was more and more confused. “Wait pause it Jeff. I thought they were dating. Why would they sing a breakup song? Also this is Ohio, they should have sang something a lot less controversial. There are thousands of duets that aren’t about love that make way more sense. And don’t even get me started on the fact that this is a terrible depiction of both of their ranges. Who’s idea was this?”

“Uh, it was Blaine’s. It was supposed to be a solo, but he wanted to duet with Kurt. ” One of the other Warbler’s Sebastian forgot the name of said.

Sebastian sighed. When he first joined the Warbler’s he was told about the previous lead singer, Blaine. He quickly looked him up on the Warbler performance archives but unfortunately they weren’t up to date. The most recent video was of Blaine’s inaugural performance of ‘Teenage Dream’. From what Sebastian could tell, he was a natural performer but there was an arrogance to his style. Sebastian was arrogant, but he knew that performing was supposed to be for the satisfaction of an audience, not the singer. Blaine also had a habit of making odd faces as he sang. It’s a Katy Perry song in the commons, not the Mikado at the Tony’s. “So you guys want both of them back here? Cause I’m gonna guess that Kurt doesn’t have the funds to return here, and Blaine wont come back without him.”

“Basically.” Jeff shrugged. “Although, if I’m being honest, I would be happy with just one of them back. Because both of them being on the same team along with some of those other New Directions people, they are unstoppable. We need an edge and Klaine is that edge.”

“Klaine? Really, Jeffrey, nicknames?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He liked the scrappy blond, but sometimes he was just too much. “If we want them back, why can’t we just pay for Kurt’s tuition? Most of us are from money and Dalton tuition is barely a dent in our family fortunes. I’m sure if we split it, we could more than cover Kurt’s tuition and our parents wouldn’t even notice. We can even call it a scholarship, if it makes the guy feel better.”

It was an agreeable plan and the team spent the next hour of their meeting time organizing an account for this new scholarship. They decided to call it the Warbler Recruitment Scholarship. It was going to be kept up every year by the Warblers to help recruit a public school student with exceptional talent and strong academic prowess. One of the Senior Warbler’s had already turned 18 and was able to sign off on the account. Afterwards the council went to the headmaster to get him to make the scholarship official and inform him that they had already picked the first recipient. The headmaster was impressed that the scholarship was funded by donations as opposed to school funds. He approved the scholarship as long as it remained fully a Warbler responsibility and they had to open it to the public for the future. The next step was to get Kurt to agree to accept the scholarship. Jeff, being the only remaining Warbler that had Kurt’s phone number, volunteered to call him.

It was a week before Kurt had responded to the offer. He accepted it wholeheartedly. While he will miss his friends, Kurt knew a Dalton diploma would be exponentially more rewarding for college applications than a McKinley diploma. Without the financial burden, his dad was less stressed out about it. The scholarship not only covered being a day student, but it also covered being a boarding student. After talking to Blaine about everything, as well, his boyfriend also decided to transfer back to Dalton. 

Meanwhile, Sebastian was coming up with his own plan. Knowing that Kurt and Blaine would both be returning to Dalton meant that he needed to tread carefully. The first half of his plan was to break them up in an amicable way. They didn’t seem to have much chemistry and it was clear that hormones and lack of options is why they were together. The second half of his plan was to find out exactly how much Kurt could do with those hips and to hear how good that voice sounded moaning his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one else re-watching Glee and get super mad that they made Kurt so sure he was "unsexy" even though we, as an audience, watched him do Push It, Toxic, Le Jazz Hot, Greatest Star, ABC, Some People, ....NEED I GO ON?! Sorry, I just have a lot of feelings about Kurt. 
> 
> Any ways, feel free to keep sending prompts. I'm almost to season 4 on my re-watch and honestly...I'm worried because the first time around, season 4 is when I started 'hate watching' the show.


	5. Boy, You Really Got Me Going (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just the entire “thats why they invented masturbation” scene"  
> Setting: Continuation of the previous chapter. The very start of Season 3.  
> Chapter Tags: undapper thoughts, slightly klaine unfriendly, kurtbastian implications, flirting, slightly blaine unfriendly

Blaine’s mom didn't want Blaine living on campus. They figured that he had plenty of time for that in college and it was only a short drive from her home to Dalton as it was. While he was at McKinley, Blaine stayed at his dad’s house, which was closer to that school. He was happier being at his mom’s house, she was a lot more accepting of his relationship to Kurt and even encouraged them spending time together. Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt was going to be a boarding student now with his scholarship. This meant that Kurt had a curfew and wouldn’t have as much freedom during the weekdays to go on dates. It also meant that if Blaine wanted to stay past curfew on campus, he had to get a special pass. Blaine was not happy, but he knew that Kurt felt safer at Dalton, and a happy Kurt was good enough for him.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was ecstatic for his new roommate. Any other boy and he would have had his parents shell out money to keep his room a single, but when he found out that the only available space to house Kurt was to split a single into a double, he volunteered his room. He had one of the larger singles anyways, so even with an added bed, desk, and wardrobe there was plenty of space to move around without being on top of each other. Although, if Sebastian had his way, they will definitely be on top of each other before Sectionals. It was a Saturday when Kurt started moving in, Blaine in tow. The first thing Sebastian noticed about Kurt was his figure. He was all slim, smooth lines leading down to the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He had thighs that Sebastian could not wait to bite into, and his tight pants left very little to the imagination, although ‘little’ would not be the word Sebastian would ever use to describe what those pants were showing him. The second thing he noticed was Kurt’s voice. It was high pitched, but so complex and Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what it sounded like in bed. Then there were Kurt’s eyes. In the few hours he was helping move Kurt into the room, the shade of Kurt’s eyes must have changed 4 times. He was so busy focusing on Kurt, that he almost forgot that Blaine was there.  _ Or maybe it's the fact that Blaine is so short, I literally can’t see him in my line of vision. _ It wasn't just Blaine’s height that Sebastian found annoying, it was also the way he followed Kurt around like a needy little puppy, a needy little puppy covered in a foot of hair gel. Once Kurt learns that he is too good for Blaine, they will break up and Sebastian can swoop in. 

Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about Sebastian. When Kurt first showed up to the campus to move in, Sebastian was at the door to greet him, his dad, and Blaine. He was the Dalton standard of politeness, but the way he stared into Kurt’s eyes was strange. He knew that look. It was the same look Puck had when he looked at any of the Cheerios, it was the look Finn had when Rachel wore leather pants in the Mash-up competition, it was the look that he had seen in countless movies. It was the look he wished he got from Blaine. A look of lust and it made Kurt very uncomfortable. After all of his belongings were moved in, his dad offered to take everyone to dinner but Kurt said he was too tired and his dad headed home. Blaine took a little longer to leave. Its not that Kurt didn’t want Blaine to stick around, it's just that he meant it when he said he was tired, and all Kurt wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Blaine on the other hand didn’t seem to get the hint and stayed another hour until his mother called for him to come home. Kurt looked over at his new roommate, who had been working on homework with headphones on the entire time Blaine was refusing to leave. With a sigh, Kurt started gathering his stuff for a shower. 

“Heading to the shower, gorgeous?” Sebastian flirted from his desk. “Need some company?”

“Ha, ha, very funny. I prefer to handle it myself.” Kurt laughed it off but his bright red face showed Sebastian everything he needed to know. 

“Oh, Kurt, my dear new friend. Do you mean to tell me that you never share a steamy, sexy shower with that pint sized little boy toy? Shame.” Sebastian smirked.

“Not that it’s any of your business what Blaine and I do, but getting hot and heavy in a shower just seems dangerous. I’d rather not.” Kurt shrugged it off. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Sebastian watched Kurt slip into their en suite bathroom and then returned to finishing his homework. He probably shouldn’t have put it off until Sunday night, but he chose to hit up Scandals instead. He was just finishing up his last trig equation when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned to make another pass at Kurt but stopped short when he noticed Kurt walking out in just a towel tied tightly around his waist. Sebastian felt his mouth go dry seeing the expanse of pale, unblemished skin and defined back muscles. He mentally started mapping out every area he intended to mark. Kurt turned around at the feel of eyes on him and realized his state of undress infront of a very unfamiliar, very gay, and very attractive guy. 

“Uhm, i forgot a change of clothes. Sorry.” Kurt was blushing down to his chest and quickly grabbed his pajamas and ran back to the bathroom. He stood with his back to the door, willing his body to not react to the very hungry look in Sebastian’s eyes. 

Sebastian’s body, on the other hand, was beyond the point of no return and he started to feel incredibly uncomfortable in his suddenly too tight pants. “No problem, babe. I fully enjoyed the view.” He squeaked out, his voice a bit strained as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe some point between seeing Kurt’s flat stomach with just the barest hint of a happy trail and watching the same boy run away. Once Kurt had left the bathroom fully dressed, Sebastian quickly shut himself into the bathroom. He quickly started the shower and willed it to warm up faster so that he could take care of his growing situation.

  
Kurt settled into bed, hoping to be long asleep by the time Sebastian got out of the shower. He was embarrassed. He never even walked around Finn like that and that was his straight brother. And Blaine had only seen him shirtless once while helping him clean up after a slushie to the face. But Blaine only looked at Kurt with sad eyes when that happened, not like the pure lust he had seen on Sebastian’s face. Kurt didn’t think he was ugly or anything, but he never thought of himself as the kind of guy who warranted such a primal instinct. Kurt was about to let the whole incident leave his mind when he heard a noise echo over the sound of rushing water. It was a faint noise but as Kurt listened closely, he knew it was the sound of moaning and heavy breathing. Suddenly Kurt knew exactly why Sebastian had rushed to the shower after him. He tried really hard not to listen to Sebastian pleasure himself but Kurt couldn’t help it. The more he listened, the more it affected his own body. Kurt groaned as he pulled a pillow over his ears and forced himself to fall asleep.  _ This might be a problem.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to up the rating on this to M. I have some ideas for future prompts that are a little more inappropriate. Any of those chapters will have warnings in the top notes if you want to skip that.


	6. Boy, You Really Got Me Going (Pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't they get together in the end?"  
> Setting: after the last chapter  
> Tags: Kurtbastian, Klaine, slightly not Klaine friendly, slightly not Blaine friendly, undapper thoughts  
> A/N: Hey, I know this took forever to be posted but its nice and long (comparatively) so I hope that makes up for the wait. Also this is the end of the BYRGMG 'verse, but I am going to repost these 3 chapters separately as a companion piece so if you want to revisit it, you dont need to dig as I add more and more oneshots/drabbles to this anthology.

The next few weeks consisted of Kurt and Blaine reassimilating into the Warblers and Blaine immediately trying to claim his lead soloist position. Sebastian was on his last nerve with the pint sized nuisance. 

“All I’m saying is that I was geared to being the lead soloist this year too, I was only out of Dalton for a month. I just think I already earned that spot.” Blaine was pouting.

“And all I’m saying, Warbler Anderson, is that you need to audition like everyone else. This group is full of great singers and it’s entirely unfair for you to just assume you can take over. This is the Dalton Academy Warblers, not Blaine and Company.” Sebastian took his role as Junior council member very seriously. He was awarded the honor in response to his plan to get Kurt and Blaine back. “So, if you would please take a seat?”

Blaine pouted before returning to his seat next to Kurt, who was trying very hard not to laugh. “Really, Kurt? Are you taking his side?”

“Well, I mean, it is kind of what I said to you last year.” Kurt tried to look apologetic, but he was very obviously amused that Sebastian put his boyfriend in his place. “And I, for one, welcome a real chance for a solo at Sectionals.”

The meeting continued on with vocal warmups and working on a set list. The last half hour was dedicated to auditions for solos. First up was Nick, then Jeff, and Blaine was third. Blaine used the opportunity to sing a number that showcased him and offered no chance of a group effort. Last up was Kurt who decided to duplicate his performance of Blackbird. It was a deciding factor in him being trusted with a duet, so maybe without the veil of Blaine, he can earn a solo. 

Once the last of the auditions was done, the meeting was dismissed and the council discussed their options. David went first, “We for sure want Nick to solo for our opening number, Uptown Girl. Then we, as council members, will feature on Rainbow Connection.”

“I say we give the last solo to Blaine.” Thad chimed in. “He’s right, he was our lead soloist for a whole year.”

“Yes, and how many wins did you have? One tie for sectionals and a loss at regionals.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Also, Blaine is such an attention hog. We’re a group, not a fan club.”

“What about Jeff? He’s a third year Warbler, I think he’s earned a spotlight.” David said.

“Yes, he is a very talented dancer and has boy band charm, but his range is limited. I’m not sure he can carry a leading position.” 

“Fine Sebastian. Why don’t you tell us why Kurt should have it?” Thad huffed, he was still upset at the way the Junior spoke of Blaine.

“Glad to, Thaddeus.” Sebastian stood for effect, “Kurt is a superior singer to Jeff. We have seen not just today in his audition, but in the last few meetings how high and how low his range can go. And you guys were so adamant on him coming back to this school. And might I add, he is a Senior. Blaine and Jeff are Juniors and they have plenty of time to fight it out for solos next year. And you can’t deny that Kurt’s voice would give us level playing ground with the groups that have girls.”

“Alright, all in favor of Kurt getting the final solo?” Thad lifted the gavel as David and Sebastian raised their hands. “By unanimous vote, Kurt has it.” Thad banged the gavel twice.

Sebastian couldn’t wait to tell his roommate the good news. He practically tripped on the stairs into the dormitory in his haste. But Sebastian's giddiness was short-lived because when he opened the door, Kurt was on his bed, straddled by Blaine as they made out. “Shit! Sorry.”

Kurt, startled by Sebastian’s sudden presence, sat up quickly, causing Blaine to tumble to the floor. “Sebastian! You’re back early.”

“Dammit, Kurt.” Blaine groaned from the floor. 

Sebastain burst into laughter, “Oh my gad, Kurt, you just yeeted your boyfriend across the room!” 

“Shut up Sebastian.” Blaine grunted getting up.

“Yea, Bas.” Kurt tried not to giggle, “be nice. I was surprised, I thought the council was meeting until 5.”

“We came to a decision pretty quickly. I figured I’d come up here to tell you the good news before dinner.” Sebastian rattled off trying not to react to the nickname.

“Good news?” Kurt was wide eyed, “you mean?”

“Yep!” Sebastian was practically bouncing, “ the soloists for Sections are Nick and one Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

Kurt jumped off his bed and attacked Sebastian into a hug, causing Blaine to get knocked off the bed again. “Thank you so much, Bas. You’re the best! This made my entire week.”

“Kurt.” Blaine whined, “you knocked me over again.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Kurt went to tend to Blaine. 

“Whatever. I gotta head home anyways.” Blaine grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. “Congrats on the solo, Kurt.”

Kurt looks at Sebastian apologetically. Sebastian on the other hand is too focused on the feeling of Kurt hugging him. Sebastian had never been one for feelings. He loved the chase and he loved sex, anything beyond that was out of his relm of comfortability. He would admit to anyone that he found Kurt attractive, he found a lot of people attractive. But the thing he would never admit out loud is that he liked Kurt. He genuinely liked him. His laugh, his voice, his smell. Sebastian couldn’t help but imagine cozy nights, snuggled up with Kurt, watching some sappy movie that he would 100% deny liking. He wanted everything with Kurt and that scared the shit out of him. 

“I’m sorry Blaine was so rude.”

Sebastian was shaken from his own thoughts when Kurt spoke, “It’s fine. The littlest Hobbit is probably just pissed he didn’t get a solo. You don’t need to apologize for him, you should never have to apologize for anyone but yourself, and since you did nothing wrong, you have nothing to be sorry for. I, on the other hand, am sorry for interrupting your little makeout session. I should have guessed you and Blaine would expect the room to be yours till 5.”

Kurt’s cheeks tinged pink, “Bas, you really don’t have to say sorry. It was really just Blaine’s idea, I told him you’d be back any minute, but he still wanted to make out.”

“Can I ask you something? Please don’t get mad, I just don’t really know how else to ask this.”

“Uh, ok…”

“Why are you dating Blaine? He kind of seems needy and attention hungry. You always seem to be so timid around him, like you're worried to share his spotlight. But when we’re just hanging out in the room, you are very talkative and funny. The guys told me all about you from last year and they said you constantly pushed the envelope on Dalton’s conformity. But now you just seem more introverted. Still hot as fuck, but quiet.” Sebastian couldn’t stop the flood of words. “And I know that there’s still a fire in you. I can hear it when you sing, you're so talented, Kurt. And I saw videos of your old performances, your stage presence is electric, so sexy. But Blaine treats you like a dainty baby. Like a Victorian Age woman in need of her virtue being controlled by her man. But you aren’t that, you are this gorgeous man, with sinful hips, and a feisty spirit. I saw that today the way you reacted when i put Blaine in his place, and just now when you almost laughed at him falling. Sure Blaine’s cute and probably the first gay guy youve met, but what else can he offer you? You two just don’t make sense to me. And also, he is so short, that has to be hell on your back looking down that far.”

“Well, wow.” Kurt was stunned. He and Sebastian got to know each other a bit since he moved in, but he never knew the other noticed that much about him. “THat is a lot to process. First of all, Blaine is not that short. Don’t be mean.”

“My eighty year old Nana is taller, but go on.”

“Second, you think I’m sexy?” Kurt was confused. “I am not sexy, those lessons on sexy faces with Blaine were proof enough. I’m a baby penguin.” 

“I’m sorry, the WHAT lessons?” 

“Sexy faces lessons. The Warblers were going to do Animal for competition last year with me and Blaine singing lead, so we did a practice run with the Crawford girls to make sure we had boy band sex appeal. But Blaine said I looked constipated the whole time so he tried to teach me how to be sexy. Turns out, I lack the general ability to even look sexy.”

“Blaine told you that you aren’t sexy? What the actual fuck, Kurt? That’s really messed up, Kurt.”

“Well it was before we were dating...”

“That doesn’t matter. I told you I say videos of old performances of yours. Once from before you even met Blaine and I thought you were very sexy. And I’ve seen European men. And Blaine telling you otherwise, is just some manipulative bullshit. You could have been having an off day, or maybe the pressure made you overcompensate. Blaine used what was probably a freak situation and implanted doubt and insecurity. It’s a fucked up thing to do and you don’t deserve that, no one deserves having someone they care about chip away at their self confidence. I mean, weren’t you already being bullied at your old school?And Jeff told me about the Gap thing, which is so dumb. I mean that is a very inappropriate song to sing in public. It’s about sex toys.”

“You’re not really being fair, Bas.”

“Is that so? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that the sexy face lesson is the worst thing he did to your self confidence?”

Kurt went quiet and then sat on his bed.

“See, Kurt, you can’t. So I have to ask you again. Why are you with Blaine? You don’t have to tell me, but you should at least be able to answer it for yourself.” Sebastian headed to the door, “Look, I’m gonna go grab dinner, if you want, i can bring you back something.”

Kurt gave a little nod and watched Sebastian leave the room. Once the door was shut, Kurt let out a huge breath. Did Sebastian have a point? Was his relationship with Blaine just one of convenience? Was it just because Blaine was the first gay guy to show interest? Kurt couldn;t help but think of everything that led to them getting together. He thought about everything that led to their relationship; the leading on, the Gap Attack, Rachel’s party, their fights. Kurt then thought about how they ended up together. Blaine only started showing interest when Kurt was almost over his crush, and he knew that. Kurt literally told Blaine that he was sick of the Blaine Show and as soon as Kurt had taken some attention away from him with his mourning for Pavarotti. Was Blaine manipulating him? Kurt truly cared about Blaine and he was definitely one of his best friends, but now he wasn’t sure if that was enough for a boyfriend. The only time they get to makeout is when Blaine isn’t too busy rehearsing a song, watching a show, reading a book. It was usually Kurt trying to initiate anything and Blaine only willing to half of the time. Blaine also seemed less than willing to actually move forward in their intimacy. Whenever Kurt tried to move forward, Blaine shut him down. He was polite about it, but somehow it always made Kurt feel like he was being pervy. And Blaine never even seemed that turned on by Kurt. Kurt knows Blaine got turned on, he sees it whenever Blaine talks about Ryan Gosling. But Blaine never got that same gleam in his eye with Kurt. And then there was the ever growing issue of Kurt’s budding friendship with Sebastian. Blaine seemed to find the guy irritating. Today when they were in the room alone and Blaine wanted to make out, Kurt was hesitant. When he voiced his concerns about Sebastian walking in on them, Blaine sneered and made a crass joke about him. 

“Sebastian sleeps around. Haven’t you heard the rumors? I don't think someone willing to throw themselves around like that would be scandalized about two boyfriends kissing.”

“Even so, he’s my friend and roommate and I don’t want to be rude.”

“Your friend? Kurt, you barely know the guy. And I don’t like the way he looks at you. I don’t trust that guy. Can you really be safe sleeping in here?”

“First of all, Blaine, he is my friend. I know more about him than I do Tina. And second, he doesn’t look at me any way out of the ordinary and even if he did, I doubt he’s the type to assault someone. I know what that type is like.”

“Kurt, i’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that after everything. God, I’m an ass.”

“No, you're not. Come here.”

Kurt ended up giving into Blaine and making out with him. But looking back on the conversation, Kurt couldn’t be sure if Blaine only wanted to makeout with him to make a point to Sebastian. That was what Kurt was thinking about when Sebastian came back to the room.

Sebastian was stalling. He walked the long way down to the dining room and took extra time picking out food for himself and Kurt. He really wanted to give Kurt some space. Not just because of the major grenade he dropped into Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, but also because he is now worried that he may have shown his hand to Kurt. Sebastian was ready to take his crush on Kurt to the grave but the more he talked to his roommate, the more he word vomits out everything he thinks and feels. He wants them to break up, but he also doesn't want Kurt to be depressed and want to leave. He needed them to split on good terms. When he walked back into their room, he found Kurt lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Kurt? Are you ok?” Sebastian walked slowly over to him as he put the food down on the desk. 

Kurt took one of his pillows, covered his mouth, and let out a scream. He then threw the pillow to the floor. “My boyfriend is an idiot and I think we’re doomed.”

“Look, I overstepped. Your relationship is none of my business.”

“No, Bas. You were right. Blaine is a great friend, one of my best friends. But I don’t think he’s a very good boyfriend.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say, so he stuck to something he knew he couldn’t mess up. “I brought you chicken burritos.”

“Thanks, Bas.”

The next few days went by with the most quiet chaos anyone could ever experience. Kurt and Blaine had an honest discussion about their relationship, ending in them deciding to be friends instead of boyfriends. Blaine agreed that they really didn’t have the romantic chemistry he hoped they would and that he just didn’t want them to end up resenting each other. Kurt then reached out to the New Directions and the Warblers privately about the split, hoping to avoid it being a big deal when he and Blaine updated their facebook status. Sebastian took it upon himself to provide ample distraction and cheering up to Kurt as much as possible. He rented plenty of movie musicals, he even brought fresh baked brownies from his Nana’s house. Come Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine were in a good headspace to rehearse together. But Kurt was very happy to be in a different grade than him.    
  


Blaine wasn’t dumb, he knew that Sebastian had something to do with Kurt’s doubts. Ultimately he agreed to the split because Kurt wasn’t completely wrong, Blaine didn’t see a future with him. But he loved how much Kurt liked him. It’s nice to be wanted and Kurt was the only person who wanted him without condition. The problems they have now are the same ones they’ve always had, but they worked through them. The only difference was Sebastian. Blaine wanted to be mad, feel like he should be jealous, but he just felt annoyed. And now he was stuck in Warbler rehearsal learning backup vocals for 3 songs. Blaine has never had to do backup vocals for a competition. What’s worse, is he lost his spot to Kurt. The council even scrapped the original idea of performing Backstreet Boys to do a version of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n’ Roses to ‘better suit Kurt’s voice’. Didn’t they know that Kurt would never be able to exude the badass rock n roll personna needed for the song. Did they not remember the Animal Incident. Kurt just doesn’t have it in him. And what’s worse is hearing all the goading and praise for Kurt, from Sebastian. They’ve only just finished learning the vocals and starting choreography, but Sebastian is acting like everything is perfect for competition. He heard a lot of things about Sebastian being a player and how he slept through half the guys in his school in Paris. That was not the kind of guy Kurt should be getting so close with. Chances are, he is just using Kurt to add another notch to his headboard. No, Blaine did not trust Sebastian one bit. 

It was another few weeks of vigorous rehearsal and now they were getting ready to go on stage for Sectionals. To say Kurt was nervous, was an understatement. “Bas, I can’t do this. One second in and those judges will know i can’t pull off an Axl Rose motif. I’m more of an adorable chipmunk in a disney movie vibe.”

“Kurt, you can do this.” Sebastian reassured him.

“But what if I can’t”

Sebastian sighed and then led Kurt to a more secluded area of the hallway. “Okay, what I’m about to tell you is classified information. I refuse to let any of those others know that I, Sebastian Smythe, have a heart. If you so much as repeat it to a single human being I will tap dance on your Marc Jacobs scarf with my Lacrosse cleats.”

“Okay…”

“Before we put together the scholarship to bring you back to Dalton, the guys had me watch all these old performances you did with New Directions.”

“Yea, I know that.”

“I’m not done.” Sebastian steadied himself, “What you didn’t know was ever since that moment, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your hips and the image of you crawling across the stage. I just keep wondering what else those hips could do or picturing you crawling across my bed. And now we live together. That first day when you first walked out of the shower in just a towel, that memory is all I need to get through any masturbatory session. Not to mention those pants you wear during the weekends, those should be illegal with how tight and form fitting they are. There are times when you are just standing there, looking out a window or sitting and reading. These little moments when you think no one is paying attention, you look like the models I used to drool over in Paris. You are sexy, Kurt Hummel. The way you laugh, the way you glide through the halls, and especially when you get annoyed with me and go full Ice Queen. Damn, when that happens, all I want you to do is throw me on the bed and just fuck me until I forget my own name. And don’t even get me started on all the non-sexual reasons I like you so much. I like you, I like being around you. It’s become a happy place for me. I haven’t been out once since you moved to Dalton. Not because I don’t want to, but because I know that no other guy will make me as turned on, as I am by you.”

“Are you being serious?” Kurt’s pulse was racing. “You’re not just saying this to make me do the routine well?”

“Kurt, do I seem like someone who would just say something to be nice or make someone feel better?”

“Not really. But then why not say something sooner? I’ve been single for over a month now and let’s be honest, I was barely in a relationship before that.”

“I have a reputation and you deserve better than the ‘Parisian Whore’ that everyone thinks I am. While you are very naturally sexy, you are still a virgin. I figured you would want to be with someone who was more on that level.”

“First of all, I will be the judge of what I am and am not ready for. Second, I am not nearly as naive as you seem to think I am. I’m a teenage boy. I get horny, I have sexual thoughts, I masturbate, I even have dirty dreams. And besides, you and I both know that you aren’t that much of a whore. You just like people to think you are so that they leave you alone.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still stuck on the mental image of you masturbating.”

“Well, if you play your cards right, it could be more than a mental image.” Kurt winked and then walked away to join the rest of the group. 

“That man is trying to kill me.” Sebastian said under his breath before calming down and joining the rest of the Warblers, as well. Telling Kurt about his crush was a liberating experience. And Kurt didn’t reject him, in fact, he flirted right back. That fact alone made him feel higher than any drug of drink ever could. 

The Warblers performed perfectly, and Kurt’s solo resulted in the entire audience standing and dancing along. The judges deliberated very quickly and the Warblers had come in first place and were moving forward to Regionals. The group agreed on a restaurant to celebrate at and the boys left in groups to drive over. Just before joining Nick and Jeff, Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s arm and pulled him into an alcove. He kissed him heatedly. 

“For the record,” Kurt said when they parted, “I like you too.”

Sebastian then pulled Kurt back in for another kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Blaine was turning the corner and saw everything. He pouted and stormed off, sending a text to Thad that he wasn’t going out. Blaine then got in his car and headed back home. 


	7. The One Where Sue Goes Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “There's nothing, legally, I or the school board can do”  
> Setting: Season 2, right after Karofsky is allowed to return to school  
> Tags: dark, i'm sorry, angst, i'm so sorry, major character death, i'm so very sorry

It was a cloudy day. Warm, but cloudy. Kurt pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School. It was about an hour before any students arrived, but Kurt had to retrieve the last of his belongings from his locker and get the final paperwork signed to transfer out of McKinley and into Dalton. Or at least that was the plan. When Kurt parked his car he spotted 4 police cruisers and an ambulance by the side entrance. It was the door that led to the locker rooms and indoor athletic spaces. Curiosity got the best of him as he made his way closer to the crowd. Quickly, he recognized Coach Beiste and a couple custodians looking very pale and traumatized. The next thing he noticed was Paul Karofsky and who Kurt assumed was his wife, sobbing violently with one of the police officers. 

As he got closer, he saw the EMTs wheel out a gurney carrying a large mass covered with a single white sheet. Kurt gasped as he put the pieces together. Dave Karofsky was under that sheet and something horrible had happened to him. Another police officer approached him, asking why he was on school property. Kurt informed them that he was cleaning out his locker and the officer escorted him into the building. 

When Kurt reached his locker, a note was stuffed in the gap in the hinges. He opened the note, expecting hateful words but was greeted with something much more chilling.

_ “Porcelain, _

_ I know what that ape did to you. He admitted it in his last breath. The school board failed you, and I made it right. He will never hurt you again. Tell those cops, they will never find my hidden bunker, as it was designed by Al Capone, Tupac, and Elvis to fake their own deaths. I told you there was nothing I could legally do, so the law had to be remolded to fit my plan.” _

Kurt’s shaking hands passed the note over to the officer. This was all his fault. Karofsky was dead, and it was all his fault.


	8. I Like Big Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Like Brothers. wow!...You're so tall”  
> Setting: Right after the Karofsky confrontation  
> Tags: Blaine crushing on Finn, height kink, drabble

Blaine did not have a height kink. He refused to admit that. Not because he thought having a kink was wrong, no. It was because it meant that he’d have to admit to being short. Blaine was not that short. He was a perfectly normal height for a 16 year old guy, he had plenty of time for a growth spurt. 

It also meant that he would have to admit to having a crush on his best friend’s very straight bother. Blaine remembers the first time he saw Finn. It was on the day he joined Kurt to help confront his bully that assaulted him. When that fell apart, he and Kurt skipped the rest of the day and headed to the Lima Bean and the mall. Afterwards, they went over Kurt’s house to watch movies and hang out some more. It was the first time he was invited over. He met Kurt’s step-mom, Carole, and then was introduced to his step-brother, Finn. The guy was a skyscraper. Not to mention he had the most adorable dopey smile. Blaine had one goal from that day forward. He was going to climb that man, like King Kong climbed the Empire State Building. 

Ok, so maybe Blaine had a height kink…


	9. What Did You Call Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine calling Kurt Porcelain  
> Setting: During "sexy"  
> Tags: pre-Kurt/Blaine, humor, awkward Blaine, history of the Hummel Dolls

Sue Sylvester left as suddenly as she appeared. Blaine spent the next 20 minutes going on and on about how to make the Warblers ‘sexified’ for competition. No matter how many times Kurt felt the need to correct him about Sue just being crazy. 

“I just think we should go the rockstar route.” Blaine went on, “Maybe Wes will approve of us replacing out blazers for leather jackets for just one number. Costumes can make or break a performance, Kurt.”

Kurt wasn’t really listening. He didn’t want the Warblers to be ‘sexified’, he can barely focus when Blaine was being his normal self. And on top of that, he knows he can’t be sexy if he tried. No matter how many times Mercedes tried to tell him otherwise. It just wasn’t the same coming from a friend as it would be coming from another gay guy. 

“Kurt…”

And for that matter, Mercedes was probably just being nice to him. Kurt knew he was adorable at best. He was no sexier than a sack of gummy bears.

“Kurt..”

He was no sexier than the Hummel dolls his great-great aunt used to paint. For goodness sake, his entire family history was attached to a nun who painted angel faced children. He, Kurt Elizabeth Matthew Hummel, was NOT sexy.

“Hey Porcelain!’

Kurt’s head popped up and looked at Blaine with an annoyed face, “What did you call me?”

Blaine, blushing, “Sorry, but you weren’t listening to me. And when that scary lady called you that, i thought it was a nickname…”

“You don’t call me that. Only the cheerios can call me that.” Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Blaine. Then his expression softened. “Sorry, for zoning out. It’s been a long day.”

“It’s ok, I was kind of rambling, anyways.” Blaine shrugged and sipped his coffee.

Kurt sat back and sipped his coffee as well. “Well ramble away, I’m listening.”

“Well I was just saying that the Warblers should do a practice performance with an audience.”

“I agree. The immediate feedback will be beneficial. But I’m not sure about the sexy thing, Blaine. I’m not really a sexy person. I guess i can just two-step in the background.” 

“I don’t know, Kurt, you yelling at me just now was pretty hot.” Blaine admitted, his face turning bright red. 

Kurt felt his face heating up, “noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hummel Figurines were based off German nun, Sister Maria Innocentia Hummel's pastoral paintings of children in the 1930s. Sister M.I.Hummel was one of 6 children. So for the purposes of this story, I am saying that Kurt's Great-Great-Grandfather was one of those other children.


	10. Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Kurt mocking the Animal performance”  
> Setting: During 'Sexy' shortly before the Animal performance  
> Tags: drabble, humor, Kurtcedes friendship, scheming, very slightly blaine unfriendly, mostly a playful tease, Kurt faked his baby penguin status and you can't convince me otherwise

“Mercedes, You don’t seem to fully understand my issue. Yes its an opportunity to sing a solo at Regionals, but I hate the direction we’re going with this. If I say anything, I’ll just get shut down.”

“Kurt, it’d be easier to give advice if I knew what the song or the direction was.”

“Nice try, we agreed, no sharing details.” Kurt laughed as he plopped down on his bed, phone in hand.

“I know, I know.” Mercedes laughed, “Maybe talk to Blaine. The council seems to basically warship the ground he walks on, maybe if he voices your concerns…”

“It’s Blaine’s idea.”

“Oh...Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” After a beat, Mercedes gasped. “I got it!”

“What? Do tell.”

“Mess up the song.”

“Cedes…”

“No, I mean, sing everything well on a technical standpoint. That way you don’t blow a chance at another solo, but don’t play the part. If you act like you can’t pull off whatever vibe they are going for, but still sing well, maybe they will give you a different solo or change the song because it’s ‘not working’.”

Kurt sat up. “That might work. I do need to hone my acting skills for a broadway future…”

“The question is, can you keep the secret from Blaine? If he knows you faked it, he will probably make you do the number properly. He seems persistent like that.”

Kurt giggled, “Yea, he’s eager. I can keep the act up for Blaine, at least until after it’s too late to do anything about it. I mean, he’s not entirely observant. Look how long I was pining and giving heart eyes to him. He still had no idea how I felt until I basically smacked him over the head on Valentine’s Day.” 

“True. He’s cute, but homeboy is not the brightest crayon in the box.” Mercedes laughed until there was a muffled sound from her hallway. “Hey, Kurt, I have to go for dinner, but I’ll see you when you're home this weekend. Love you, boo.”

“Love you too, Cedes.” Kurt hung up the phone and looked at his dorm ceiling. With a sigh, he went over to his mirror and started making pained faces. He had to convincingly look like he thought they were ‘sexy faces’ even though they looked anything but. After an hour, he was satisfied with his choices and made his way down to dinner. Operation Unsexy Kurt, was a go.


	11. Artie is a Precious Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dont you wish we were that close?”  
> Setting: During 'Sexy', post-Landslide  
> Tags: friendship, drabble, cutesy, I dont think Ive every really written Artie before

Artie never had a real best friend. He had Tina, who was nice enough, but still his ex-girlfriend. He had Mike, who was great, but didn’t really like anything Artie liked outside of school and glee. He had Brittany, but she was his girlfriend, not his best friend. It didn’t help that half of Lima hangout spots were not wheelchair accessible.

Sam missed his friends from home. He wasn’t very close to anyone at McKinley. Quinn broke his heart and Santana wasn’t much of a conversationalist and hated video games and comic books. He tried to be better friends with Kurt, but everyone kept stopping him so he didn’t ‘look gay’ by being Kurt’s friend. That kind of bothered Sam, since he really didn’t think that was a thing and Kurt was worthy of having male friends, straight or not. It didn’t help that half of Lima hangout spots were not in his price range.

Then Santana and Brittany sang Landslide together. Sam knew exactly what that meant. He would never force Santana to come out, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would leave him for Brittany. Artie didn’t seem to catch on as easily. He leaned over to Sam and said “Don’t you wish we were that close?”

Sam took pity on Artie. The truth would crush him. So Sam took initiative and suggested a guys night for when their girlfriends had their girls nights. Luckily with the excuse of his younger siblings, Artie didn’t question it when they only hung out at ‘Casa de Abrams’. The two played video games, talked comics, watched action movies, and quickly became best of friends.

For the first time since he moved, Sam felt at home. And for the first time in his life, Artie felt welcomed. 


	12. New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Go Your Own Way"  
> Setting: Season 4, a sort of continuation of ch. 3  
> Tags: Klaine break up, Fashion, Sebastian and Kurt truce, OC Seb's mom  
> A/N: I literally dont know if this chapter even makes any sense. I also don't know how rent works in france. I'm bored at work and am busting these prompts out like crazy.

Kurt looked around the loft. He knew all of his things were packed and loaded into the moving truck. but he wasn’t quite ready to walk out. He was leaving most of his furniture behind for Rachel, Santana, and whomever they have replace him for rent.Kurt from 6 months ago would never believe that he would be willingly leaving New York and NYADA and all his Broadway plans. But here he was, packing up his entire life and moving to Paris, France. 

Everything had happened very quickly. Isabelle had found him a position at an up-and-coming fashion magazine in Paris under the Vogue brand. He would still be working for Vogue.com as an overseas liaison, as well as assisting in their style department. There was about 4 seconds of thought before Kurt accepted the offer. He suspended his classes at NYADA and began the long arduous process of finding an apartment in Paris. The magazine was too small to be able to budget anything for Kurt’s move, but that was fine with him. He was a Hummel and Hummels pave their own way. The first obstacle was Blaine. Blaine was not happy about Kurt moving away from him again. They had only just gotten back together and Blaine was freaking out about what the distance would do. Kurt felt like it was too much of a risk for them. Blaine cheated on him last time they were long distance and that was only one time-tone away. This was another country. Also, Kurt would be even busier in Paris then he was when he first moved to New York. Their break up was hard, but still amicable.

He had started looking for listings of anyone looking for a roommate, but he was coming up empty. Isabelle then told him that she had an idea. Her childhood friend, Julianne, a french designer, had a condo in Paris that she never used. It was originally intended for Julianne’s son to use when he finished high school, but the son had yet to take the offer. He would complain that living alone was boring in any country. Julianne said it was just his way of being a brat and hoping to keep living with Isabelle, his godmother, in New York. 

Julianne was more than happy to allow Kurt to use the condo. They had met a few times when she would be in New York for shows and meetings and she absolutely adores Kurt. She told him that the condo was paid for, he would just need to cover any utilities and extras he hoped to use. Kurt was ecstatic. It cut his expenses in half. And since there were 2 extra bedrooms, he could have a roommate and save even more money. At that rate, he could surprise his family with tickets to visit him. 

About a week before the big move, Julianne called him with news. “Kurt, my dear, I have a flatmate for you. My son has decided he does want to live closer to his mother. So I told him, that the condo was yours, but he is welcome to split the amount with you and stay in one of the spare bedrooms. Son or not, he pays his share.” 

“That’s great Julianne.” Kurt was less than happy, though. “And your son is ok living with me?”

“Well he either lives with you or with me. And I guess it is uncool to live with your mom.” Julianne laughed. Kurt could picture the signature smirk she shared with her son. “Sebastian, will be fine.”

“Assuming he doesn’t kill me in my sleep for sole claim of the condo.” Kurt tried to joke, but was sort of serious.

“You two are so cute with your bickering.” Julianne teased. She has often joked that Kurt and Sebastian would make wonderful lovers once they stopped hating each other so much. Kurt would usually grimace and Sebastian would call his mother batty before sending a slew of mockeries Kurt’s way.

And in present day, Kurt stood in the partially empty loft, sighing sadly. Rachel and Santana had already had their goodbyes that morning before having to leave for work and his other friends lived in other states, sending their well wishes over facebook. Burt and Carole were flying in to Laguardia to send Kurt off to Europe and then using the rest of the weekend as an early anniversary in NYC. 

A sudden knock behind him startled Kurt out of his daydream. “Hummel, we have to get to the airport by 2 if you want time to see your parents.”

Kurt turned and looked at Sebastian, his biggest rival and his new roommate. “Yea, I’m coming. Just getting one last look in.”

With that he turned to the door, placed his key on the hook, and followed Sebastian out Isabelle, waiting in the cab. As they drove to the airport, the radio played a familiar song. Kurt closed his eyes and let the sounds of Fleetwood Mac wash over him. 6 months ago, he never would have believed he would give up his Broadway dream for anything, 3 months ago he would have never believed he would give up Blaine for anything, 1 week ago he would have never believed he would give up his feud with Sebastian for anything. But as Kurt contemplated his future ahead of him; Paris, fashion, designing and styling, he couldn’t imagine anything else he’d rather be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one story line i was thinking of expanding on.....idk.....

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to sending prompts as well!


End file.
